Alicia/Original Timeline
Storyline Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Alicia, the only daugher of Nakane, the leader of the clan called "Wu", is a really skilled Kunoichi that seeks vengeance against the "Deadly Alliance", Quan Chi and Shang Tsung. Her village once was attacked by Kano, Quan Chi, and Shang Tsung himself. All the inhabitants was captured, except Alicia. As said before, she is the daughter of leader, and therefore the most skilled ninja out of all. She was able to sneak out and escape. She was wandering across the world, searching for revenge, and met Raiden. He offers her to join the forces of light and destroy Deadly Alliance. First, she was sceptic, but then agreed, only for revenge. Mortal Kombat: Deception Like all of the heroes in Raiden's force, she was killed, resurected and mind controled by the first emperor of Outworld, Onaga. She was sent to a mission with Sonya to follow Shujinko, watch him, and capture if needed. They were doing good until Jade and Sindel appeared. Alicia and Sonya attacked them, but ultimately lost. They lost the track of Shujinko, and started to search him. After a few days of search, suddenly consciousness and self-control returns to Alicia. She doesn't remember anything she did while in Onaga's control. She thought that Sonya is an enemy and attacked her. Alicia won and vanished. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Alicia returns to her normal life in village, until she received a message from unknown person. The message said "Come. To Edenia. The eternal power is waiting for you". Alicia was intersted in message, and went on a journey. She then met Taven. They had a talk, and a friendly sparing. Then Alicia says that she has work to do and leaves. Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe Alicia makes a cameo appearance in Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe story. In chapter 2 of MK side, she seen laying unconscious at the background in Space Station while Catwoman and Sonya are talking. She uses Kitana model with her outfit recolored in White and Gold colors. Appearances Alicia is shown to be a beatiful and young lady, maybe in her 20s. She has hazel eyes. Her outfit is like Kitana MK3 outfit, with White and Gold colors. She also has long boots, with her clan flag at the back of boots. They also colored in White and Gold. She has Karate glows, and a black bandage on forehead. She has black hair with "Double Bun" style(like SF Chun-Li). She also has a bandage on both of her arms, and a side long cloth on her legs. Her second costume in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance is a classic ninja outfit: Black side-tie dress, with short puffy sleeves, white trim, and stocking heeled sandals, white and gold leg guards and arm guards. Her alternate costume in MKD and MKA is her wearing a white kimono with sakura paintings, and sandals. Move-List Special Moves Blue Moon: Alicia shoots a blue energy ball from her hand. (MKDA, MKD, MKA) Flipping Heel Kick: Alicia spins backwards and kicks the opponent in an impossible fashion. Borrowed from Li Mei. (MKD, MKA) Spin Cycle: Alicia spins in a circle. If the opponent touches her, whilst she doing this, they will be sent flying. (MKDA, MKD, MKA) Vanishing Winds: Alicia uses her ninja teleport technics, spins and disappears, then reappears behind her opponent. Borrowed from Jade. (MKD, MKA) Fataltities Katana Throw (Back, Forward, Down, Down, X): Alicia throws her Katana in opponent's stomach, then runs to him, pulls it out and stabs it in the opponent's face. (MKDA, MKD) Fully in Blue Moon (Back, Back, Down, Down, Triangle): Alicia charges her Blue Moon to enormous size, and blasts it into opponent. The opponent explodes. Gallery Category:Timeline